A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to vehicle cargo racks, more particularly, to pop-up roof racks being positionable in a deployed position and a stored position.
B. Detailed Description of the Related Art
Vehicle cargo racks are commonly used to provide additional storage capacity for items such as bicycles, skis, cargo boxes, kayaks, and the like. The rising popularity of cargo racks has led some original equipment manufacturers (OEM) to offer permanently fixed and increasingly versatile roof racks.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle cargo rack is provided comprising a first carrier member, the first carrier member being positionable in at least a deployed position and a stored position, and a first carrier positioning device for positioning the first carrier member.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of deploying a vehicle cargo rack between a deployed position and a stored position is provided, comprising the steps of positioning a carrier member in a deployed position, and positioning the carrier member in a stored position, wherein the positioning steps are performed by a carrier positioning device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention an integral vehicle cargo rack is provided, comprising a plurality of retractable members, wherein the plurality of retractable members are positionable in an elevated position relative to an external surface of the vehicle and a retracted position flush with the external surface of the vehicle.